Sunset in Paradise
by loving-this-twilight
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so please give it a chance. Bella and Edward are back in Forks and have the perfect life. But their happy ever after won't last. Life isn't a fairytale. Set 90 years after Breaking Dawn. READ AND REVIEW :)
1. Chapter 1

It was raining again in Forks, not much of a surprise as it always rains. But today was different, it was my first day at Forks High School as a Cullen, a vampire! Alice, Emmett and I were Cullens, Jasper and Rosalie were Hales and Edward and Renesmee were Masens.

"Momma, what do I call you and dad at school?" my beautiful 17 year old looking daughter asked me,

"Just call me Bella and dad Edward," I said to her,

"Okay." She said as we got into Edward's Volvo. It would be hard pretending Renesmee was my sister and not my daughter it would also be hard having all the girls staring at Edward without knowing he was MARRIED, but we had to keep appearences.

"Bella, love, we're here" my husband said to me. I smiled at him and got out of the car. He walked round to me and I took his hand. He led me to the office, even thought I knew where we were going, to collect our schedules. I had every lesson with him, except gym when I was with Alice, Jasper and Renesmee. As the bell went we headed to biology, the class where we'd met! When we arrived it looked the same as it did 90 years ago. Edward squeezed my hand as we sat down together at the back of the class, in the same place we'd sat all those years ago!

"Hey! You're new!" a pretty blonde girl said to Edward, he smiled and nodded his head, "I'm Emma," she smiled and fluttered her eyelashes. I smiled and her and she stopped smiling when she noticed our hands.

"I'm Bella," I said to her, I added this onto the end so that she got the message that Edward was _not_ single, "and this is my boyfriend, Edward." Emma scowled and sat down at her desk, no doubt talking about me to her neighbour.

The day passed in a blur and before I knew it we were pulling up at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for taking the time to read this and thanks to the person who reviewed! I'm hoping to get 5 reviews for this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does! (I forgot the disclaimer in chapter one so this on is x2)**

When we reached the house, Edward opened the door for Renesmee and me.

"Thanks," I said to him as I took his had. He smiled in his perfect crooked smile that, if I was still human, took my breath away.

"Grandma Esme!" Renesmee exclaimed as she hugged Esme,

"How was school sweetie?" Esme asked her,

"It was strange, everyone was staring at us, and some of the kids were really rude!" she replied. Together, they went to the kitchen to make some food for Renesmee.

Edward pulled me in to a hug and kissed my forehead, "I love you Bella," he said,

"I love you too," I murmured into his chest. Together we sat down on the sofa,

"Where is everyone?" I asked,

"Alice and Jasper are hunting and Carlisle is at the hospital." **(Emmett and Rosalie are at college) **I nodded and snuggled into his chest; he absentmindedly began stroking my hair.

"How was your 'first' day?" He asked, I shrugged and closed my eyes. I loved being with the family but it was nice for it to just be the two of us. At that moment, Alice and Jasper walked into the living room, with shock on their faces. Edward and I, using our vampire speed, stood up and rushed over to them.

"Alice?" I said worried, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" she didn't reply. I looked over to Edward; he looked just as shocked as Jasper. I forgot he would already know what was wrong. Stupid mind reader.

"Edward!" I said, starting to loose my temper, "Tell me what is going on!"

**A/N Please, please review it makes me happy! I'll try and update everyday. Maybe I'll post another chapter today, or maybe not….Muhahahaha! :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! Hope you like this story! To give you a treat I am updating again, straight away! Hope you enjoy this chapter and you review. I am happy to answer questions and if you have any ideas for me feel free to tell me. Just no hate mail please, if you don't like it, you can tell me but don't be mean. Thanks…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but a girl can dream…**

"Family meeting!" Edward yelled, even though we can hear him just as loudly when he whispers. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the dining room. I sat beside him as Esme, Alice, Jasper and Renesmee came into the room. To my surprise the first this Edward said, well yelled, was "Jacob! Get here now!" He then told Jake to take Renesmee up to La Push. When they were gone he took a deep, unnecessary, breath and began to talk,

"Okay, so Alice and Jasper already know why I've got you here. We really need to talk about this." He paused to look at me and I squeezed his hand reassuringly so he continued to talk, "I think Alice should be the one to tell you, Bella and Esme, so Alice?" Esme and I turned to look at Alice; she glanced at Jasper and began to speak.

"Well, after school Jasper and I went hunting. When we got to the forest I stopped suddenly, because I was having a vision." I could feel Jasper sending out waves of calm, and all my tension melted away. It must be a big deal, I thought. "My vision didn't really make sense, all I saw was a young girl, maybe 3 or 4 years old, standing by the side of a road. Then I saw Carlisle taking her to the hospital and then bringing her here. I didn't think much of it until we were running and I had another vision. This time however," Alice stopped and looked at Edward, he pulled me onto his lap and caressed my cheek. Okay, now I was worried! I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his delicious scent as Alice resumed her story, "I…I saw Bella going to the Volturi and then her…her future fanished!" I gasped; I had not been expecting that. Panic took over my body; I hadn't decided to go to the Volturi. I looked up. Esme was shocked and Alice was sobbing into Jasper chest. I buried my head into Edward chest while he kissed my hair.

So, Carlisle wanted us to help a child. But why would that child lead to my death…?

**A/N Sorry the chapters are short, they look longer in my ipod! I'll try and make the next one longer. Please review :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks to Nato and **xodreamalittledreamxo **for reviewing it means so much to me. This chapter is for you two.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me!**

"Bella, it's okay, love, I promise I'll never let that child hurt you!" Edward murmured into my ear while I sobbed into his chest. At that moment, Renesmee and Jake walked through the door.

"Momma!?" Renesmee called as she walked over to me, "Mommy, what's wrong?" I separated myself from Edward and smiled at my beautiful miracle.

"Nothing, honey, I'm fine." I lied, smiling. She raised her eyebrow.

"Mom, don't lie to me. I'm not a baby anymore!" She argued, stubbornly. I sighed,

"I know darling, I'm sorry." I looked at Edward and he nodded, sometimes I swear he can read my mind. I led my daughter to the living room leaving Edward and Esme to explain to Jacob while Alice and Jasper resumed their hunt. I sat beside my daughter on the sofa.

"Mommy, tell me what's going on now!" she said, losing her patience,

"Auntie Alice had a vision, sweetheart, she saw Grandpa Carlisle coming back with a child and then me and the child being sentenced to death by the Volturi," I explained as calmly as I could,

"Why was Carlisle with an immortal child?" Renesmee said puzzled. I froze. How could we have missed that? It all made sense…an immortal child…the Volturi…but why me dying?

RPOV

As soon as I'd asked about the immortal child mom froze and fell to the ground.

"Dad!" I screamed, he was in the room in seconds,

"What happened?" he asked, panic overtaking his voice, I put my hand on his cheek and showed him. He froze for a second before picking mom up and telling me to show the others what I had shown him.

EPOV

My Bella, my darling Bella. I stroked her face and murmured soothing words into her ear. I would do anything to protect this woman, anything, even give up my own life. She looked so peaceful, as if she was sleeping – even though that was impossible for us. I wouldn't let this child ruin my Bella's life. She was going to have the best life ever, and I was going to make sure of that. Occasionally, she would murmur my name or Renesmee's name. I would smile, thinking that she was waking up. But she hadn't woken up. I could only hope her beautiful eyes would flicker open soon. I really needed to hunt but the prospect of leaving her, even for a second, was painful. I loved her too much.

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger :) Review and I'll update soon! Probably tomorrow :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I have 4 reviews, 5 follows and 174 views *happy dance* thanks everyone! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I think you all know that!**

"Bella?" I heard my perfect angel's soft, velvet voice calling my name. I must have fainted. Using my vampire speed, I sat up.

"An immortal child…the Volturi…Renesmee figured it out…." I gushed,

"Bella, love, calm down. Renesmee showed us." He said soothingly, stroking my hair. I looked around and realised we weren't at the house, we were in our cottage!

"You've been unconscious three days Bella. I brought you here," he said. I lent over and kissed him, "Thank you" I murmured. We broke apart and he smiled his crooked grin. If I was human I would have been breathless and tomato red.

At human pace, I got up. Edward ran over to me, looking worried. I tilted my head to the side as if to ask him what was wrong.

"Well," he began in a worried tone, "Renesmee is staying with Jake."

"Why!?" I yelled, angry, I didn't like her staying at Jake's house.

"Bella, sweetheart, calm down," he said calmly, and I motioned for him to carry on.

"Carlisle came back with the child yesterday morning. Renesmee was right, she was immortal. The child was at the house." I saw he said 'was' instead of 'is'.

"Was?" I questioned,

"She got past us, and ran of into the wood. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention to her." He fell on to the bed. This time it was my turn to comfort him. I ran my fingers through is messy hair and lay beside him.

"It'll be okay Edward, I love you." He looked into my eyes,

"Bella, I love you so much." I lent foreward and kissed him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. We were both breathless when we broke apart. He stroked my cheek and smiled.

A few hours later, we were in the main house. Alice and Jasper were at school but Carlisle had the day off.

"Hello, Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle said, holding Esme's hand.

"Better, thank you." I answered smiling. He nodded.

"Come on, let's go," Edward said,

"Go where?" I asked,

"Family outing," he replied smiling, I loved him so much. He always made time to be a family. "By family I mean, you, Renesmee and me." I pecked his lips and he, gently, pulled me to the Volvo. It was shiny as ever. We drove to Jake's house in a comfortable silence.

**A/N I know this wasn't very exciting but I wanted some Edward/Bella time. Please review! As I said before, the chapters look longer on my ipod! :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N we've got 6 reviews so let see if we can get in to 10 with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

"Mom!" Renesmee shouted, "What are you doing here!?" So, Edward and I had just walked in on our 'teenage' daughter and my best friend kissing. Renesmee's cheeks were red with anger and embarrassment.

"Bella and I were wondering if you wanted to come out with us," Edward said, smirking, "But you're clearly busy, so we'll leave you to it!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the car, he could sense my fury. I sat up straight and didn't take my eyes off of the road. My daughter was in love.

"Bella, honey, she's old enough to make her own decisions," Edward said,

"She was _kissing_ Jacob!" I had to refrain myself from growling. We'd let her stay with him! I was just as bad as Charlie was with me and Edward but I didn't care.

"But, darling, we know this would happen with the whole imprinting thing. I don't like to see my daughter kissing people either but they're in love." Edward was speaking logically, as usual. I sighed and lent back into the seat, she's not your little girl anymore I thought sadly.

Edward pulled up at the Cullen's house and we got out. Edward pecked my cheek and dragged me into the house, where Alice and Jasper were laughing on the sofa. Esme and Carlisle were hunting and looking for the immortal child.

"So, Bella how's my niece," Jasper teased, "The wolf taking good care of her?" I growled, he was sounding like Emmett more and more everyday. Edward ran over to his brother and punched his arm.

"What?" Jasper said innocently causing Alice to burst into fits of giggles.

"Leave Bella alone, she just walked in on her daughter's first kiss." Edward defended.

"Oh, believe me, that was not her first kiss," Alice muttered,

"What!?" I screeched, panic shot across Alice's face as she saw mine and Edward's fuming faces.

"Um…well, it's just that Nessie and Jake, well…um, they were going to tell you soon," Alice stammered.

"Tell what, Alice?" Edward said too calmly – the phrase the calm before the storm popped into my head.

"Well, I saw it in a vision, but um…" she said looking at her shoes, "I saw Jake and Nessie getting married and her moving in with him soon, also I've been seeing them kiss a lot and well…their honeymoon." I growled loudly and Edward grimaced, we did not want to know what was going to happen in our daughter's honeymoon.

"Why the hell did she not tell me she was dating?" I yelled,

"Last we knew they were still best friends and she had a crush on a pop star!" Edward added. I needed to have words with my daughter.

RPOV

How could she! They could've rung me before they came of to Jake's.

"Ness, honey, calm down. It was time they found out anyway." Jake soothed,

"I know but I wanted to tell them nicely, not walk in on us kissing!" I retorted.

"But you weren't going to tell the soon were you?" he asked,

"I know but this isn't what I wanted to happen," I said, shaking my head.

"Maybe we should go over and explain," he suggested quietly, I narrowed my eyes and glared and him.

"Are you crazy!?" I screamed, "Mom'll go mental! And dad will rip your head off!" Jake smirked,

"What are you scared of little, old Bella?" he teased,

"No!" I retorted sounding more like a toddler throwing a tantrum than a 17 year old vampire.

"I'm not scared if her. I'm scared she'll stop me from seeing you,"

"Don't worry about that Ness. I love you and nothing will change that," he said smiling. I pressed my lips to his. He pulled away,

"Come on, let's go and face you parents," I sighed and followed him out.

**A/N Oh dear little Renesmee! Longest chapter so far, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And check out my other story, If Twilight was real - ****Isabella Swan has always been teased because she had the same name as the Twilight character. But when five mysterious but beautiful strangers walk into her school she begins to get curious. What is Twilight was real...? Bella has read Twilight, so have the Cullens. What happens if they meet?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks everyone for the response I've had for this story! Let's try and get it to 10 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me!**

BPOV

I looked toward the door as Renesmee and Jacob came in, I quickly looked away and stood up to leave. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me to sit by him on the loveseat.

"Stay, love," he whispered, low enough for only me to hear.

"Mom, dad can we talk to you in private?" Renesmee said while Jacob squeezed her hand, I looked away.

"Of course, sweetie." Edward said leaving with Renesmee and Jacob, while reluctantly followed.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly to my daughter, Renesmee looked hurt.

"Don't mind her," Edward said, staring at me, "She's just a bit upset that you didn't tell us your relationship sooner." I scowled, but could deny that it wasn't true.

"Well, Jacob and I, well, um…" Renesmee started, Jacob shook his head and said,

"We just wanted to tell you that we are dating and have been for a while. Also, that I really love Nessie." He paused and turned to Edward, "Do I have your blessing to marry your amazing daughter?" I growled,

"Absolutely not!" I yelled angrily, we just found out they were dating and now they wanted to get married. I wasn't ready to loose my daughter yet. Edward looked at me, shock and anger written all over his face. I ran away from them, if I was human then tears would've been flowing down my cheeks.

EPOV

Bella ran away from us. I didn't know what to do. If Renesmee and Jake got married then Bella would be upset but if they didn't, Renesmee would be upset. I sighed, I turned to go in the direction Bella had gone in.

"Dad, don't follow her!" Renesmee said, "I didn't want to upset her!" she turned into Jacob and sobbed. I hated seeing my daughter like this.

_God, Bella! You could've pretended to be happy for her! _– Jacob

_Mom! I'm sorry, I love you! _– Renesmee

I sighed and motioned for Jake and Renesmee to come inside.

Ten minutes later, Jasper and Alice had managed to (finally) calm Renesmee down and Jacob had taken her back to his house. I sighed, there must be something she was worried about if she reacted like this. I missed Bella even though she hadn't been away that long. At that moment, Carlisle, Esme and Laurent walked into to the room…

**A/N Do you like it? Any ideas? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I've got my iPod, yay! Let's get on with the story and get to 15 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, Twilight doesn't belong to me.**

BPOV

I didn't stop running until I reached our meadow. I collapsed on the floor and began to dry sob. My baby was growing up and I had just upset her! I didn't know what came over me; I just had a bad feeling about Renesmee and Jacob…

I didn't know how long I'd been sat in the meadow when a very familiar voice called my name,

"Bella?"

"I'm here!" I shouted my voice hoarse from crying, "Edward!"

A second later, he was sat beside me; he pulled me onto his lap and stroked my hair.

"I love you Bella, we all do," he said and I shook my head. Renesmee and Jacob wouldn't love me after this!

"What wrong, love?" he said, concerned and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Renesmee is happy with Jacob; maybe you should just trust them and give them a chance?"

"I just have a bad feeling about them. I don't was Renesmee to end up broken like…" I stopped there.

"Like you, when I left." Edward murmured, "Bella, I'm so sorry, I should never have left you." I sighed, I didn't want him to be upset, and it made my heart ache.

"Edward," I looked at him, "I forgave you as soon as you came back, I love you more than my life." He lent forward and pecked me on the lips. I moved closer to him and pressed my lips to his more passionately. He deepened the kiss. After a while, I pulled away, reluctantly. I stood up,

"Let's go, I owe my daughter and her fiancé an apology," I said. Edward got up and picked me up bridal style and ran us home.

EPOV

When we arrived back at the main house, Laurent was still there, Bella would be shocked! As if on cue, I heard a surprised gasp coming from my beautiful wife.

"Laurent?" she whispered, even though all the vampires in the house could hear us. I nodded in response. I took her hand and led her in to the sitting room where Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Laurent were sat. We sat on the empty loveseat.

_Finally! _– Alice

_Edward, why is Bella so sad? _– Jasper

_I was starting to worry about them _– Esme

_Oh dear, Bella looks upset _– Carlisle

_Bella looks great_ – Laurent

I scowled at Laurent's thoughts, she was my Bella.

"So, Bella, how's immortal life treating you?" Laurent asked, Bella smiled,

"Very well thank you. How are you?" she answered politely,

"I am well, I have been lonely recently though," he said, winking a Bella. If she was human then she would've blushed, instead she squeezed my hand and I pulled her onto my lap, she lent into my chest.

"Forgive me, but are you not meant to be well…dead?" I asked, the wolves told us they'd killed him.

"Well, when I met Bella that day, I hadn't hunted in months and her blood smelt so wonderful also I wanted to please Victoria," he turned to Bella (and ignored the fact that we'd all growled at Victoria's name), "You have my appologies, Isabella."

"Don't worry about it," she said, motioning for him to continue,

"When the wolves turned on me, I ran and escaped them. They killed another vvampire, a lost nomad, who they mistook for me." His thoughts told me that he had spent years looking for Irina but then found out she was dead. He had realised that Irina was just a crush and that he hadn't mated on her. He then came across a vampire, Anna, who he had mated on, who was currently in Mexico.

'_I don't think we should trust him' _Carlisle thought to me,

"Why?" I mouthed back,

'_He seems uncomfortable and he said he was vegetarian but his eyes have specs of red all over them!' _ he thought back to me.

Later, Bella and I went back to the cottage to have some alone time and to talk about our daughter when a blurred figure ran past us…

**A/N sorry about yesterday! Won't be able to update tomorrow because I have to go with my mum to Parent's evening, also I have a lot of homework due Friday which I put off all week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry it's short but I needed to do this chapter :) Review….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

BPOV

"Who was that?" I asked Edward when we'd reached our cottage.

"I don't know," he said, running his hand through his hair – a habit he did when he was thinking or nervous.

"Do you think it was the immortal child?" I asked, fearing the answer. I had to keep my family safe from it and the Volturi, my daughter and husband deserved a happy, carefree life.

"No, the child would've thought we were a threat and attacked. We haven't seen it in two weeks, love, don't worry about it." He reassured, despite that, I couldn't help feeling nervous. Alice's vision had not changed – it still end with my death.

"Anyway, I thought we were here to talk about Renesmee." He said, interrupting my train of thought and bringing me out of my trance. I nodded and lay down on the bed. He lay beside me.

"What is it about Renesmee and Jake getting married that upsets you, honey?" he asked, curiously and to be honest, I didn't really know. I just had a feeling, a feeling I couldn't justify.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about them." I answered honestly, even though it sounded silly and unrealistic – how would I know what would happen in the future, I wasn't Alice!

"She happy, love. That's all that matters." He said, love for our daughter burning in his eyes.

"I know, I know I just want her to have a good life with people that love her." I said, I loved my baby more than anything. She and Edward were the two most important people in my life – I would do anything for them.

"But Jacob does love her. His mind is full of nothing but love and adoration."

"But does Renesmee love him? She's been forced into this by the whole imprinting thing." I argued weakly, Renesmee loved Jake just as much as I love Edward and that was a hell of a lot.

"Darling, I think we both know that she has and always will love Jacob with all her heart," he said, almost sadly. I knew it was hard for him watching his little girl love another man who wasn't related to her. He tightened his arms around me and kissed my forehead softly.

"I love you Bella," He whispered into my hair,

"I love you more, Edward." I replied, just as quietly.

"I don't think that's possible," He said louder. I turned my head so that I was facing him and kissed him with all the love I had.

NORMAL POV

They were so caught up in their kiss that they didn't notice the tall, dark figure that had just searched the house, leaving with a large pile of books and paper work…

**A/N I know it was short, but I needed this chapter. It's halfterm and my gran is down so I may not be able to update every day – I will try my best. After you've reviewed (hint hint) check out my other stories, I thought you loved me and If Twilight was real **

**Thanks :) xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but here I am! 5 reviews for this chapter guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

BPOV 

Too early for my liking, Edward pulled away. I looked at him with an amused expression. He looked adorable, his eyebrows were brought together and his forehead was creased. He looked worried…or confused.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked him, he never pulled away from a kiss.

"I don't know." He replied simply, okay now I was worried.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I repeated, trying to guess his thoughts…it wasn't working!

"I don't know, Bella," he sighed, he was irritated. I wish he would just tell me, something was wrong otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. I motioned for him to continue and he did,

"Well, I heard a noise and out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure." He tried to explain; I tilted my head and inhaled. There was no scent other than ours and our family's.

"Edward there is no other scent." I said, he had obviously imagined it. Edward inhaled. His face was thick with concentration. I smiled and caressed his face. He relaxed when suddenly there was a noise from the study. Quickly, we both got up and walked towards the study. Edward pushed me behind him protectively. He pushed the door and with a creak it swung open to reveal…no one. The empty study, just as it always was. Filled with book I'd yet to have read and Edward's research. At first glance, we wouldn't have noticed anything. However, being vampires we looked closer. Many books were missing, there were a few on the floor which must have been the source of the noise. They had been piled carelessly on the desk. Edward walked over to his drawers and opened them. He gasped.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, he looked shocked and worried.

"My notes, essays and research are all gone." Edward said, shocked.

"Which ones?" I asked, he had many, on every single topic you could ever think of. He had been 'alive' for 198 years.

"The ones about the Volturi, immortal children and Renesmee," he said, rummaging through the remaining papers. Someone must have been in here, but there was no scent and we hadn't noticed anything. This morning I had been here and there was nothing missing.

"I think we should tell Carlisle." Edward said after a while, I nodded and grabbed his hand. Together we ran up to the main house. We locked the doors and windows of our cottage even though we knew it wouldn't stop a vampire from entering. It was still dark when we arrived about 1 in the morning.

"Edward, Bella, what bring you two here so early," Esme asked, smiling warmly from where she was sat on the loveseat. We walked over to the other sofa and sat down together.

"We have something to tell you all." Edward said, "Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, could you all come down here please?" Seconds later we were surrounded by our family. I looked for Renesmee but then realised, with a sigh, that she with Jacob's, her fiancé. Edward looked at me curiously, I shook my head.

"What is it Edward?" Alice asked,

"Well, someone has been in our cottage just now; there is no scent or trail. Also, lots of books are missing and most of my research." Edward explained,

"What research?" Carlisle asked, while Esme and Jasper looked astonished and Alice looked upset.

"My research about the immortal children, the Volturi and Renesmee." Edward said for the second time today. Alice began to sob, I looked over to her.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked while Jasper enveloped her in an embrace.

"You and Edward could have been in danger but I didn't see anything. This is all my fault. I'm sorry." She sobbed. I smiled at her,

"Alice, this is not your fault. The person must be a shield there is no scent either. We rely on you too much Alice, you're only human after all." I said, joking the last bit. It earned a laugh from everyone, including Alice. Edward rubbed my back, smiling. At that moment Laurent came in.

"Where have you been?" Edward growled, he didn't trust him, that much was clear.

"Hunting." Laurent answers bluntly and made his way to his room.

"I don't like him." Edward murmured so quietly only I could hear.

'Why?' I mouthed at him.

"His thoughts about you are horrible." He sighed quietly.

Carlisle got up and pulled his phone out from his pocket,

"I'm just going to inform Emmett and Rose." He said, dialling the number.

RPOV (Rosalie)

Emmett had been on the phone for Carlisle for three hours now and he wouldn't tell me what the heck was going on. They spoke too fast for even I could understand. The only word I could make out was 'Bella'. Although we were friends now, I couldn't help think that it would've been better for everyone if she and Edward had never met. However, she made Edward happy and she gave the family something we never thought we could have, a baby; Renesmee, whom we all loved dearly. When Emmett had finally got off of the phone, I bombarded him with questions.

"What did he want? What's wrong? Is it Bella? The Volturi? Newborns? Are we in danger?" Emmett placed a finger on my lips and I stopped talking. He put a strand of me hair behind my ear and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Baby, calm down." He said calmly, Emmett was never this calm, something had to be wrong, "Do you remember Carlisle ringing us about an immortal child?" he asked, I nodded of course, how could I forget?

"Well apparently the child escaped and hasn't been seen since." I smiled, that was good, it had probably got itself killed, Emmett continued, "Laurent turned up yesterday back at home." I was gobsmacked, Laurent? The same Laurent that had tried to murder Bella? "What!? He's dead!" I yelled,

"Edward read his mind and he saw that the wolves mistook a nomad for him and they killed him instead." Emmett explained.

"Why did he try and kill Bella then?" I asked, confused, so he was good but he tried and kill our Bella?

"Victoria tricked him and he hadn't hunted in months. You know who delicious Bella used to smell," Emmett said, grimacing at the last bit. I nodded, ashamed. Bella used to smell like roses or freesias.

"What had that got to do with us, Emmett?" I asked, mom and dad had a guest, but why did that take three hours to discus?

"Well, they don't trust Laurent and the child couldn't have vanished without traced could it? Also, a lot of Edward's paperwork and research is gone and a few of Bella's book are gone too." Emmett said,

"You mean someone is taking our stuff?" I asked, that was a big deal, we had tons of stuff.

"There is no scent and someone is getting into our brother, sister and niece's house without them noticing…" Emmett said in a slow patronizing voice, I slapped his chest,

"I'm not 4 Emmett!" I yelled at him, he silenced me with a kiss. I pulled away.

"Am I forgiven?" he pouted,

"No." I retorted.

**A/N I know it's a bit boring but I just didn't know how to write my ideas on paper. Please review or PM me with what you think. **

**If you have read my other story, If Twilight was real, do you think Renesmee should be apart of it? PM me or vote on my profile in the poll! Thanks!**

**Try my other two stories:**

**I thought you loved me **

**If Twilight was real**


	11. PLEASE READ :)

**a/n sorry everyone, this isn't a new chapter. My school breaks up for Easter this Friday (22.03.13) and I am going to Spain on the 26****th****, I will be away for a week so I won't be able to update, so sorry. I may be able to update sometime before but I doubt it as it is my sister's b'day and I have lots of homework. I will take my notepad so I will be writing the next chapter and ideas.**

**I have a poll on my profile it you want to check it out, hinthint….;) **

**I am also hooked on truth or dare twilight fanfics so if you have written any or know any good ones please PM me a recommend them or mention them in you reviews. **

**I am reading 2 AMAZING fanfics at the moment if you want to read them here they are: **

**1. Silent Sweetheart**

**2. Falling for Fame**


	12. Chapter 11

**a/n I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. It's just this story isn't flowing – and I have like no ideas. PM me if you think anything specific should happen. As an apology here is an extra long chapter!**

**Thaaaannkk Youuuuu**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to moi**

**Enjoy….**

BPOV

My baby girl was getting married in a week. I was really excited, once I'd gotten over my doubt, I realised Renesmee was the happiest I'd ever seen her. And what really made me happy was that she'd asked to wear my wedding dress.

_*Flashback*_

_All the boys had gone hunting, Jacob was visiting his sister as she had just had a baby and Rose and Alice were busy wedding planning. That left Renesmee and I alone in the cottage which was good because I hadn't been able to apologize for freaking out when she told me she was engaged. Just then my darling daughter walked in and sat on the sofa opposite me._

"_Momma," she began, she was hiding her hand with the engagement ring on. I sighed, upset that I had caused this. I moved to sit by her,_

"_Baby, don't hide the ring." I said, pulling her hand our from behind her back,_

"_I thought you were disappointed in me, mommy," she admitted, tears forming in her eyes. I hated myself for causing this pain in my innocent baby. _

"_I'm so sorry, hun, you're happy with him, I get that," I said, she smiled at me. I kissed her forehead,_

"_I remind myself of Charlie with me and daddy. He hated dad." I grimaced, remembering the look Charlie had on his face when we announced our engagement. Renesmee smiled. _

"_Thank you mommy, I didn't want to get married without your approval." She said, my heart swelled in pride but guilt consumed me, I could have ruined my daughter's big day. _

"_I'm glad you're gonna be happy, darling." I said. Renesmee smiled, _

"_Mommy?" she asked, _

"_Yes, baby," I replied,_

"_Well, I was wondering if I could wear your wedding dress because I want to be as happy as you and dad?" she asked, I smiled. My daughter was wonderful,_

"_Of course, hun, it will look fabulous on you and we can Ally to fix it so that it'll fit you properly." Her smile grew wider. _

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, I laughed as she hugged me tightly. _

_*End of flashback*_

I couldn't wait to see my daughter walking to the aisle to her happiness. Edward looked at me questioningly,

"What's made you so happy, love?" he asked, I shook my head,

"Just something Renesmee said." I said, knowing it would make him curious, he didn't know that Renesmee and I had made up and that she would be wearing the dress we had got married in. He moved to sit beside me,

"What did Renesmee say? Are you still arguing?" he said,

"We're not arguing anymore, we made up!" I said, I couldn't keep the happiness out of my voice. Edward smiled and took my hand.

"That's great, love, what happened?" he asked, I smiled again replaying the events of yesterday in my head.

"Well, I just realised that I was being stubborn and I could ruin the best day of my only kid's life and I didn't want that to happen. And then…" I trailed off, Edward scowled,

"Bellaaaaaaaaa, just tell me," he whined, and then pouted. I kissed away his pout and then continued,

"Well, she asked to wear my wedding dress 'cus she wanted to be as happy as you and me!" I squealed! Edward rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so glad that the two most important people in my have made up. And she wants you to be her maid of honour." He said, my jaw fell open. My daughter wanted me to be her maid of honour, not any of her aunts, her gran or her friends from the rez but me! I squealed like a teenager who had just met her favourite celeb. Edward rolled his eyes again,

"Love, you sound like an overly excited thirteen year old." He said, I scowled.

"Does Renesmee know that you were going to tell me?" I asked, if she wanted to tell me I wasn't sure that I would be able to fake the surprise and happiness I just felt.

"Don't worry, she said I could tell you." He said. I smiled, I was going to makes sure that my daughter had the best wedding ever.

"She is going to have the best wedding ever!" I said aloud, Edward nodded,

"She is." He agreed. We spent the rest of the day lounging around on the sofa, just chatting, watching t.v and kissing. At four o'clock I had to get up and go to the main house because Alice was making me try on my maid of honour dress.

"Bye, babe," I said and kissed his cheek,

"Bye, love, I'll see you later." Edward said, as I ran toward the house. As soon as I reached the door I was pulled upstairs by Alice. I scowled,

"Hello to you too." I said. Alice just laughed,

"I have your dress! Try it on, it's in the bathroom." She told me, I did as I was told. Once I put the dress on, I looked in the mirror. The dress was beautiful, Renesmee really had good taste in fashion **(a/n The link for Bella's maid of honour dress is at the end of the page and on my profile) **I walked out of the bathroom to see Alice and Rose looking absolutely stunning. **(Their dresses are on my profile and at the end of the chapter)**

"You're dresses are lush!" I complimented,

"So is yours!" Rose said,

"Yeah, Renesmee has fabulous taste in fashion, she designed these dresses." Alice said, I smiled, my daughter was amazing. The only thing that was nagging me was the Renesmee wasn't here.

"Where is Renesmee?" I asked my two 'sisters'. Alice shrugged but Rosalie said,

"She's at Jake's, their picking the music." I smiled, I was glad they were taking this seriously. This was going to be the best wedding ever. A couple of hours later, I was back in my cottage with Edward. We were watching the latest vampire movie when I heard sobbing coming from the hallway, both Edward and I shot up and sprinted to the door. My beautiful not-so little girl was on the floor sobbing her heart out. I was going to kill whoever caused her this much pain…

**a/n ooooohhhhh! What's up with Renesmee….? Review please!**

**Bella's dress: **** . **

**Rose and Alice's bridesmaid dresses: **** . **


	13. Chapter 12

**a/n I know the last chapter had nothing to do with the whole 'stolen notes', sorry. They won't be involved again until much later. Inspiration struck and well I had new ideas. I hope you don't mind. We only had one review :( If you are reading this but not reviewing please review, I love to know what you think and how I can improve. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks :)**

**Here's chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

BPOV

My baby girl was curled up on the floor. Her breathing ragged and her hearting beating even faster than usual. Tears stained her pale cheeks. She had walked in the door, sobbing her heart out. Within seconds she had fallen asleep on the floor. I look at Edward, he looked heartbroken. I think I did to; it was horrible seeing our happy go lucky Renesmee like this. Edward picked her up of the floor carefully and tucked her into her bed before closing her door shut. He pulled me into our room. Anger was written all over his beautiful features. I had forgotten that he would know immediately what was going on. I stoked his cheek, trying to calm him. His posture relaxed ever so slightly but it didn't have the effect it usually did so whatever or whoever had caused this to happen to Renesmee must have truly been awful. No parent should have to see their daughter in pieces like that.

"Edward, honey, what happened to Renesmee?" I asked quietly, I needed to know what was wrong with my baby girl. Edward growled and then practically yelled,

"The bloody wolf, that's what." I placed my hand on his lips to remind him that Renesmee was still sleeping. He mumbled an apology. I smiled slightly before realising Edward had said that one of the wolves had done this to Renesmee. Confusion growing inside of me I asked,

"What do you mean 'the wolf'?" Edward growled again.

"Jacob Black." He spat. I was more confused than ever. Jacob, Renesmee's fiancé, had caused her this pain and sadness?

"Jake cause this?" I asked, wanting to clarify. He nodded his head sharply.

"You were right when you said you didn't think they should get married. Remember you said you had a bad feeling about it and I didn't listen to you? Well, you were right and I should've listened you." I remembered the day clearly. I caused pain in my daughter. I didn't want her to marry Jake, I felt like something bad was going to happen, I guess I was right. I still didn't understand what Jacob could have done to upset Renesmee so much and anger Edward more than I'd seen him in a long, long time.

"What did he do to Renesmee?" I asked, fearing the answer. Edward growled and then sighed. He led me away from Renesmee's room and into our own. We sat down and then he began to speak,

"Jacob Black broke his imprint and has run off with Hazel Lockwood from La Push. He is no longer 'in love' with Renesmee, if he ever was!" I was shocked; this was not what I expected.

"He…he broke his imprint!? Is that even possible?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Clearly it is. I never heard of it before." He said,

"Can we find out?" I asked, I wanted to know what Jacob had done. Edward nodded and led me to his study. I rummaged around the remaining papers. When I got to the Quileute legends I gasped and dropped the papers.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked, picking up the papers. I showed him the page that I had just come across. His eyes narrowed. Several pages were missing in the chapter 'Imprinting'

"Edward, what did you write in this chapter?" I asked him,

"I can't quite remember it was a long time ago and I haven't thought of it since." He said,

"Vampires have perfect memory, just try and think!" I urged. A few seconds later, Edward took a deep breath,

"I'd completely forgotten, I wrote about breaking imprints! I had been speaking to Ephraim Black actually and he told me that if the wolf laid eyes on another whom he was attracted to he could break his former imprint by showing attraction to the other in front of his imprint. It's like the old imprint is no longer as important as the one you have now. It only happens with Alphas and they can either choose to ignore it or act upon it." My mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"So Jacob saw Hazel and felt as if he was imprinting again and instead of staying away from her and staying with Renesmee, who loved him, decided to kiss Hazel in front of Ness!" I exclaimed, it made sense but Renesmee loved him and he was happy with her!

"The only thing is…Jacob didn't know about the breaking imprint, the only person who knows about is Sam as he was the original alpha. Unless…" He trailed off,

"You think that Jacob stole your notes?" I asked, Edward nodded.

"But we would smell his scent!" I said, it didn't add up.

"Not if he was working with vampires, some vampires have the power to hide their scent. Like immortal children for example…" Edward said. I gasped, how I could have forgotten!?

"You are indeed very clever, Eddie!" I joked, he smiled. I smiled back before leaning in to kiss him. He kissed me back enthusiastically.

"I love you, darling." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too, always and forever." I murmured back. We smiled at the same time.

Morning came quickly. Edward and I got up quickly and ran to Renesmee's room to see if she had woken up yet. She was sitting up in bed, tears cascading down her cheeks. I couldn't bear to see her like this. I ran over to her and sat her in my lap, my arms wrapped around her. I stroked her hair gently. Edward kissed her forehead and sat beside me.

"Renesmee, we need you to know that we love you whatever happens and that we will always be here for you, okay?" Edward said, she nodded.

"Honey, you can tell us anything. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Momma, Jake he…" she burst into a fresh set of tears,

"Baby, shhhh," I soothed, rocking her back and forth like when she was little, "Honey, we know. Are you okay? What did he do?" I asked. Renesmee's body was shaking with sobs. Before I knew it, I was too. It broke my heart to see my baby like this. Edward wrapped his arms around both of us.

**a/n review please! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**a/n Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe my writing made some of you cry, I can't believe it's that good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

BPOV

An hour later Renesmee's body had stopped shaking.

"You okay, baby girl?" Edward asked soothingly. I felt Renesmee nod. I relaxed a little bit. I helped Renesmee sit up and she faced us. I held her left hand and Edward held her right hand. She smiled weakly at us. I kissed her forehead.

"We love you, baby, we just want you to be happy. Edward knows what he saw in your mind yesterday. Do you want to talk about it, honey?" I asked. I saw tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Instead she shook her head,

"Its easier if I show you." She mumbled, a tear falling down her cheek. Edward wiped it away. Slowly Renesmee placed one of her hand on mine and Edward's cheeks. I closed my eyes and let myself be pulled into the vision.

_*The Vision…*_

_It was early evening and the sky was just turning yellowy, it was going to be the perfect sunset. I could see Jacob Black arguing with Seth Clearwater on First Beach. He appeared to be shouting. Seth was cowering away from him, it looked as if he was apologizing. Renesmee's arm was linked with a girl I didn't recognise, she was quite pretty but she wore too much makeup. The girl had a pale cream summer dress and no shoes on. She had bright red lipstick, black mascara and black eye liner. Her cheeks were tinted pink. Her eyes were definitely her best feature, they were a bright blue. Her hair was wavy and brown. She resembled Renesmee however she did not have Renesmee's natural beauty. They walked together, laughing and chatting, over to the waters edge where Jacob sat on a fallen tree trunk. He looked up and smiled and the girls. I noticed how his eyes lingered on the other girl longer. He got up and awkwardly hugged Renesmee,_

"_Hey Ness!" he exclaimed, "I see you've already met Seth's cousin, Hazel." She nodded smiling at Hazel, _

"_I think we'll be great friends, right Haze?" _

"_Course Nessie." She said, smiling a smile that looked very forced. Renesmee was oblivious to this and laughed. She was positively glowing, a lovely boyfriend, caring friends and a new best friend. She walked over to Jacob and wrapped her arms around him, _

"_I missed you, Jakey." She whispered into his ear. He half smiled and patted her on the back. She frowned. Now I was certain that this was when Jacob possibly broke his imprint with my innocent little girl. He detached himself from Renesmee and walked over toward Seth. Seth was chatting with Leah when Jacob pulled him into a quieter area of the beach. Renesmee was watching from the corner of her eye. Seth's facial expression hardened and his eyes narrowed. He shook his head so violently I was sure it was going to fall off, even though that was physically possible. Jacob ran over to Hazel and threw her on his back. They laughed. Renesmee walked over and she was stood right in front of them. Jacob pushed his lips onto Hazel's. She responded. They kissed for about five minutes straight. Renesmee broke down. She collapsed on the floor. Seth screamed at Jake and at Hazel before picking Renesmee up at carrying her bridal style to the house before leaving her on our doorstep._

_*End of Vision…*_

I gasped and opened my eyes,

"Oh baby," I cried before enveloping my daughter into another hug.

"I sorry, honey!" I said again,

"Momma, it wasn't your fault. I picked the wrong guy…" she said,

"But he imprinted on you, baby." Edward said.

"Yeah, he should love you _forever._ Not just leave you when another girl comes around!" I yelled, annoyed at the idiot who used to be my best friend. I knew I was right not to trust him with my daughter first of all.

**a/n short, I know, sorry. The next one will be longer though! **

**R.E.V.I.E.W P.L.E.A.S.E Thanks! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**a/n its been ages, sorrrryyyyy! Just to warn you in advance, I really dislike Jacob. This comes across in my writing, this chapter especially. Sorry to my readers who like Jacob…:)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

_SETH POV_

I hated him. I hated him more than I had ever hated anyone before. Jacob and I used to be best mates until…well; I don't want to talk about it. And today, well let's just say he was top on my _'I really, really, really, hate you' _list. How dare he even think about doing that to Renesmee? She was an innocent girl who thought she had a loving boyfriend and an amazing best friend. Actually, when I said Jacob was top of my list, I lied. He was joint top with Hazel Clearwater. My cousin. I was ashamed to even think that we were related. She disgusted me. I knew she had a thing for Jacob, but this was one step too far. I mean, who befriends some one just to get with their boyfriend. Renesmee could have done so much better. Jacob didn't even love her. He only did it because he wanted to get back at Edward for getting Bella. He thought that the best way to get revenge was to "imprint" on someone close to Bella. He knew he couldn't pretend to have imprinted on Bella so he went for the next best thing, Bella's daughter! Edward wasn't even that bad when you got to know him. Neither were the rest of Cullens. Despite the fact they reeked of bloodsuckers.

_BELLA POV_

Two weeks after the 'incident' and Renesmee was the carefree, joyful teenager she always had been. Unfortunately, she wouldn't talk to any members of the pack, not even her best friend Seth! This meant none of us could talk to the pack without her going absolutely nuts. Which meant trust between Vampire and Werewolf was crumbling. Carlisle didn't want to anger his one and only granddaughter but he needed to get things straight with Jacob if we wanted our secret to stay just that, secret. I felt as if Jacob was going to betray us any minute. At first, I was angry of course, but I believed Jacob just had cold feet and thought he needed another girl to figure out that Renesmee was the one. I never even considered that he had broken his imprint; I didn't even know that was possible! However what finally made up my mind was the day we got the package.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting in the kitchen with Edward, Renesmee was out shopping with Alice and Rose while Carlisle worked and Esme, Jasper and Emmett went out hunting. Edward was completing the cross word again and I was trying to finish the novel I was attempting to publish under a false name. Suddenly there was a loud bang and I gasped. I ran, using my vampire speed, towards the door. I opened the door and looked around. Even my sharp sight could detect anyone. They only thing there for me to indentify the deliverer was the awful smell of werewolf and a vile smelling girly perfume. I looked down and saw a package. Immediately I picked it up and took it into the kitchen to show to Edward. _

"_Edward!" I said, he looked up,_

"_Yes, love," he answered, _

"_We got a package, well Renesmee got one," I said, pushing the package in front of Edward's line of vision. He grabbed it and began to examine it._

"_Can we open it?" I asked him,_

"_You do it, baby," he said, I nodded and took the package from him. As soon as I saw it contents my face went cold. He had sent Renesmee her wedding ring and attached a label saying 'I don't'_

"_Honey, what is it?" Edward asked,_

"_That bloody wolf!" I yelled in the angriest voice I could muster. I showed him what was inside the envelope. He growled. _

"_Wait, Edward, look!" I said grabbing his arm to stop him running out of the room to kill Jacob on the spot, "There's a note!" I read it aloud:_

'_**NESS,**_

_**Haha, such a fool you are! Who would have even believed that!? Why would anyone want you when they can have Hazel? She more beautiful than you, she's smarter, funnier, kinder, more adventurous and a better kisser than you'll ever be. I'd pick her over you any day. I bet your precious father would too and your mother. In fact your whole dumb family!**_

_** '**_

_I almost screamed! Edward yelled, I pulled him back towards me and whispered, _

"_There's more, love, wait." _

'_**RENESMEE MASEN CULLEN, YOU ARE INVITED TO CELEBRATE THE MARRIAGE OF JACOB BLACK AND HAZEL CLEARWATER. ON JUNE 5**__**TH**__** 2013. THE CEREMONY WILL BE HELD ON FIRST BEACH AT 11 AM.'**_

_Beneath the invite was a photo of Hazel and Jacob embracing, smiling at each other. _

"_The cheek of it! Inviting Renesmee! How dare he? And he even chose the same dates. I bet he just rewrote the invitation!" I ranted to Edward. He grabbed my hand, _

"_We can't show Renesmee!" he said firmly,_

"_We have to tell her though, maybe not show her the letter though," I said, it was better that my daughter heard it from us than from Jacob and Hazel themselves. _

_*End of flashback*_

As soon as Renesmee got home we had shown her. Surprisingly she hadn't broken down. She just laughed and said, "He deserves that…" and then said a very rude word which I didn't want to ever hear my daughter say again.

_RENESMEE POV_

I was going to get revenge…

**a/n hi! Bit short, sorry, I'm just not used to writing this fic so my mind isn't in it! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, I liked writing it! **

**There is a poll on my profile, please check it out.**

**Also, if you like Harry Potter please read my one-shot 'Glittering Eyes' it's a James/Lily fic about when he realised he loved her! :) As usual I love to hear from you!**


End file.
